


только со мной

by marshall_line



Category: EXO (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>глаза чунмён напоминали грустное небо, и тэён так и не смогла стать для неё солнцем. и никогда уже не станет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	только со мной

мир чунмён крутился вокруг одного человека и офиса. она не могла выйти за эти рамки, не могла сделать для себя что-то ещё, кроме того, что у неё уже было. а что у неё было? 

кто-нибудь, скажите, что у меня всё-таки есть?

кто-нибудь, скажите хоть что-то.

кто-нибудь, пожалуйста.

 _вслух_.

чунмён была офисным планктоном и—

безответно влюблённой дурочкой.

тэён говорила, что это в порядке вещей, со всеми бывает и всё проходит, обязательно должно пройти. она никогда не уточняла, как скоро. чунмён кивала головой, а потом заливала подушку слезами. и вроде бы уже большая девочка, и вроде бы не стоило, но чувства иногда мешали нормально жить.

а тэён, замкнутая в своей свободе, не плакала, сколько чунмён её знала и сколько с ней прожила в одной квартире. тэён- _я всё смогу_ , тэён- _кто, если не я_ , тэён- _мне пока не за что держаться, но тебя я поддержу_. вся её жизнь — грусть, только вот.

— чунмённи, не всё так плохо, — говорила тэён, — лучше не будет, но можно постараться?

и её улыбка, и её стеклянные глаза, полные невыплаканных слёз, рассказывали совсем другую историю. и чунмён часто забывала про свои проблемы, и про _человека_ , и пыталась помочь.

легче спасти кого-то, чем себя,

ведь себя — нельзя.

тэён повторяла: всё пройдёт, всё пройдёт. чунмён не всегда понимала, про себя она это или про неё. но факт оставался фактом: им обеим было в этой жизни никак.

ни одна из них не говорила, что они справятся.

просто всё пройдёт.

всё пройдёт.

(не пройдёт)

(уже никогда)

(смирись)

 

\\\

 

её _человека_ звали о сехун, он работал на два этажа выше, и это автоматически делало его недосягаемым. они познакомились в лифте, так как вместе ездили в одно и то же время на пятый, хотя в конце всегда расходились в разные стороны. 

он делился с ней влажными салфетками. они ужасно пахли виноградом, но чунмён было так приятно, так приятно.

— и как он умудрился тебя очаровать? — спросила однажды тэён.

— он мне улыбнулся, — ответила чунмён и улыбнулась сама.

— и всё? — не могла поверить сказанному тэён.

— и всё, — повторила за ней чунмён. 

правда, он больше ничего не сказал и не сделал. сехун улыбнулся ей — и чунмён было этого достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя так никчёмно, ведь кому она нужна, а? вот такая серенькая, маленького роста и ничего не умеющая, ну кому? 

(мне)

 

\\\

 

иногда чунмён вспоминала былые дни, и её слабенькое сердце билось быстрее. чунмён казалось, что именно так оно радовалось жизни вместо неё. переезд в новую квартиру, первый курс, знакомство с тэён (то очень угрюмой, то бесконечно счастливой), что-то похожее на любовь, до которой ей тогда не было дела. 

чунмён напоминала персонажа из манги, которого обязательно вначале либо убьют, либо сразу забудут, потому что такими, как она, заполняли задний план. вот кем чунмён была и кем, наверное, осталась. вряд ли что-то поменялось, а вот тэён—

тэён — она пару лет была то тут, то там, а ещё долго витала в облаках, а потом стремительно падала, молча. и её никто не ловил или не хотел, из-за этого она сейчас была совершенно другой.

как ненастоящей.

у каждого бывает переломный момент в жизни, да? 

какой он был у тэён, чунмён так и не узнала, 

(так, пустячок один)

(заживёт потом всё)

только с тех пор тэён светилась чем-то искусственным, словно флуоресцентная лампа. и светло, и глаза болят, и голова, и не хочется этого света совсем.

но она единственная была рядом, единственная подставляла плечо, даже спустя столько лет (пять, если не больше). 

иногда чунмён смотрела на тэён и понимала, что она лучше всяких сехунов, лучше всех тех, кого она повстречала. чунмён понимала, но её сердце, всё такое же слабенькое, говорило _нет_.

и поэтому она плакала чаще обычного.

плачь, сколько тебе нужно.

плачь, пока внутри ничего не останется.

плачь, милая моя, плачь.

может, всё будет как надо.

 

\\\

 

— чунмён, вот скажи, почему информацию о _нём_ для тебя ищу _я_? — негодовала тэён, скорей в шутку, она так умела.

— потому что я глупенькая и трусиха, — ответила чунмён, — а ты моё сияющее золотце, которое за шоколадку и пепси всё сделает?

— как же меня легко купить, — вздохнула тэён.

а вообще, у тэён просто были связи, хотя работала она в парикмахерской (и я пять лет пыталась получить высшее ради этого?) на первом этаже, в том же здании, что и чунмён. 

так уж получилось, что чунмён действительно была трусихой и не решалась спросить у сехуна обо всём, о чём ей так хотелось. она до конца не понимала, зачем ей знать, какие у него друзья, куда он ходит, что любит. а у тэён обязательно находилось объяснение: 

— вдруг ты всё-таки решишься завязать с ним разговор, пока вы едете с двадцать девятого на пятый? — и она в чём-то была права.

сехун был обыкновенным мальчишкой, но чем-то притягивал. а ещё он был выше неё на две головы и всегда такой потрёпанный и чудной.

наверное, с чунмён просто было что-то не то.

и делала она всё не так, и говорила не так.

тэён качала головой и утверждала обратное, но чунмён не собиралась внимательно её слушать, такой вот она была. 

— кстати, лу хань звал в покер играть, — сказала между делом тэён.

— азартные игры не для меня, — отмахнулась чунмён.

вся её жизнь и так была азартной игрой.

(я постоянно срывала джек-пот)

(а потом за раз всё проигрывала)

(снова и снова и снова)

— а почему бы тебе не выбрать лу ханя? — не отставала тэён. — тебе ещё не надоело бегать за призраком своей выдуманной любви?

(или постоянно убегать от него)

отдаваться какому-то китайцу из соседней квартиры в планы чунмён не входило ни пять лет назад, ни сейчас. последние слова она пропустила мимо ушей, хотя они её сильно задели.

— лу хань знает сехуна, — тэён сделала последнюю попытку уболтать подругу и, кажется, она была успешной!

потому что документы на столе чунмён свалились, а на её лице были нечитаемые эмоции и что-то вроде _почему ты сразу не сказала??_ , только в более грубой форме.

тэён улыбнулась. этого она и ждала.

вот только игра была никудышней, а лу хань был слишком грустный и пьяный. и в итоге чунмён ничего не узнала. 

(а любовь — она тоже слишком грустная и пьяная)

 

\\\

 

чунмён часто оставалась на работе и последней закрывала офис, если, конечно, не ночевала там, выстроив вокруг себя крепость из папок. её нельзя было назвать трудоголиком, но чунмён пахала как лошадь только потому, что ей нечем было себя занять.

в свободное время она либо тоже где-то работала, либо брала всё на дом. тэён осуждала, но молчала, иногда звала к себе в салон _отдохнуть_. и чунмён приходила, и просто спала в подсобке или на кушетке для клиентов, наплевав на своё воспитание.

и в эту пятницу, вместо того, чтобы сразу поехать домой, чунмён спустилась на первый этаж, попутно вытрясла из автомата пару батончиков и пошла к тэён. у неё слипались глаза и казалось, что она вот-вот упадёт. ноги не держали.

дверь в салон ей открыла суён, почему-то такая же замученная, как и чунмён. у неё личная жизнь складываться не хотела абсолютно. кто-то постоянно сдувал её хрупкий карточный домик.

чунмён угостили чаем и усадили на кушетку, куда же ещё. тэён вышла из подсобки с горой коробок. чунмён она не заметила, да и как-то не до неё было. когда последних клиентов обслужили, обновив их цвет волос до радужного, по-другому это назвать нельзя было, тэён обнаружила чунмён уже спящей.

— суённи, ты иди, хорошо? — сказала тэён. — я сама тут приберусь и закрою всё. у тебя паршивый вид сегодня.

(и последние полжизни)

суён вздохнула и пожала плечами. какой была, такой была.

чунмён жутко не хотелось будить, но не могли же они остаться в салоне. а вообще-то могли, почему нет?

тэён присела рядом с чунмён и как-то сразу сдавило. вот она — (не) её маленькая глупая чунмённи, которая так отчаянно любила о сехуна с тридцать первого этажа просто потому, что он ей улыбнулся.

вот она — (не) её ким чунмён, спящая и такая всё равно (всегда) несчастная. тэён могла сейчас только погладить её по голове.

— что же ты так, — сказала вслух тэён, — зачем ты себя мучаешь.

и она сама не понимала: она про себя это или про чунмён? 

всё пройдёт, всё пройдёт.

(и если нужно, я отдам всю свою нежность)

(если от этого твоё сердце заживёт)

(жаль, моё не сможет)

всё пройдёт, всё пройдёт.

(пожалуйста, пусть пройдёт)

 

\\\

 

тэён пригласила чунмён на день рождение сонкю. она никого из друзей тэён или сонкю не знала, кроме суён, и ей должно было быть очень неловко. но не было. чунмён сидела где-то в углу и молча попивала свой коктейль или что ей там налили.

а потом кто-то потянул её в центр комнаты и они начали играть в крокодила. и чунмён показывала эксгибициониста, имитировала кусты и распахивала кофту. и все заливались смехом, и чунмён тоже было очень-очень весело. стыдно и весело. 

а когда ей загадали показать титаник, чунмён разревелась и сквозь слёзы начала рассказывать о том, что с ней и как ей всё надоело, и как ей хочется, чтобы её наконец-то кто-то полюбил, и про свою бесконечно безответную любовь тоже.

чужие пальцы вытирали чунмён слёзы, её обнимали и жалели, и кружили по комнате под медленную музыку.

девочка, не плачь.

девочка, ты всё переживёшь.

люди, которые её не знали и которых не знала она, были ближе, чем кто-либо в её жизни. чунмён всё плакала и плакала. 

и никак не могла успокоиться.

она просила совета и любила их всех в тот момент, и её любили в ответ, потому что могли. 

это лучшее, что с ней случилось за столько лет.

и чунмён казалось, что сейчас всё закончится. так не бывает, так хорошо не бывает больше одного раза, но тэён взяла её за руку и повела прочь из квартиры, на лестничную клетку, а потом — на улицу.

тэён повела её в ночь.

они шли и пели песни, срывая голос. тэён не отпускала руку чунмён.

(всегда есть тот, кто тебя любит, всегда)

(должен быть)

чунмён не понимала, о чём тэён ей говорила, но хотела спросить. тэён не давала, затыкая то песнями, то—

тэён целовала чунмён — и это было так неправильно хорошо, так хорошо, так хорошо, как никогда с ней не было.

и чунмён целовала её в ответ, целовала губы, лицо, шею. ей нужна была эта любовь именно сейчас. тэён была не против.

поцелуи были солёными и грустными, как чунмён.

но тэён тянулась к ней навстречу _губами_

снова и снова.

и снова.

 

\\\

 

они сидели в ванной уже час, потому что чунмён вдруг захотелось покрасить волосы, и тэён не могла ей отказать. они до сих пор не выбрали цвет, который понравился бы чунмён. 

— он позвал меня на свидание, — сказала чунмён так, будто это было чем-то посредственным, без каких-либо эмоций. — я согласилась.

— БОЖЕ, АЛЛИЛУЙЯ, МОИ ПОЗДРАВЛЕНИЯ! — в голосе тэён звучала неподдельная искренность. она сильно устала за эти года от чужой тоски. и от своей, конечно, тоже.

чунмён на это никак не ответила.

— ты не рада? — удивилась тэён.

— мне кажется, что из этого ничего не выйдет, — начала чунмён. — и зачем я ему нужна, и почему сейчас.

чунмён держалась на грани.

(глупая, какая же ты всё-таки глупая)

— ты просто не веришь, что счастье к тебе само обратилось? — спросила тэён. — оно к тебе руки протягивает, хватайся, дурочка.

чунмён покачала головой. не этого она хотела.

(а чего тогда?)

(чего-то неземного или когда ты сама решишься?)

у чунмён не было ответов, тэён больше ни о чём не спрашивала и ничего от неё не добивалась. как и всегда, впрочем.

— и в какой мы тебя покрасим? — как ни в чём ни бывало, продолжила тэён. — молочный или белый шоколад?

— давай белый, — сказала чунмён и шмыгнула носом. 

— мы убьём твои волосы, ты ведь знаешь, да? — тэён не то чтобы было всё равно, но всё же.

(меня убьёт либо мир, либо я сама)

 

\\\

 

чунмён не рассказывала, как прошло свидание и как проходили следующие. она цвела и сияла — этого было достаточно, чтобы всё понять. и тэён была за неё рада, но ей было пусто.

наверное, в ту ночь она отдала всё, что у неё было внутри.

жаль, что это её всё — оно мимо чунмён.

а зачем, когда мальчишка больше не делился с ней влажными салфетками, потому что чунмён у него жила.

впервые за пять лет тэён осталась совершенно и навсегда одна.

когда-то чунмён ей много всего наобещала.

когда-то чунмён, когда-то.

(не пройдёт, не пройдёт)

белый шоколад чунмён очень красиво смотрелся с медовыми волосами сехуна. тэён знала, сама его красила.

ей не было больно, когда она смотрела на них таких.

(чересчур счастливых)

тэён умела привыкать ко всему и к этому тоже привыкнет. суён говорила ей, что она упустила в своей жизни всё, что не должна была, но почему-то хотела. чунмён со своим внезапным счастьем была для неё недоступной.

— вы друг друга стоили, — сказала как-то суён, когда они закрывались. — ты вся такая побитая и расстроенная своими мечтами, чунмён — глупая и зацикленная.

— будто я не знаю, — тэён не собиралась продолжать этот разговор, но.

— если ты знаешь, — продолжила суён, — тогда почему ты ни разу не попыталась что-то сделать? 

(для себя или хотя бы для вас обеих, а не только для неё одной)

(не для её безответной любви, у которой не было шансов)

— но, как видишь, шансы появились, — сказала тэён, — и очень даже приличные. и она наконец-то счастливая, разве нет?

(а ты, _ты_ счастлива после этого?)

тэён ничего не могла сказать или сделать. она смирилась.

(не пройдёт, не пройдёт)

 

\\\

 

— поехали со мной в сеул, — предложил сехун.

— я могу тебя и здесь подождать, — отнекивалась в который раз чунмён. она не собиралась всё бросать и переезжать в другой город. не после стольких лет того, что она пережила.

сехуна повысили и ему предлагали работу в столице, и он не мог не согласиться. это чунмён понимала.

— и ты сможешь меня так долго ждать? — спросил сехун.

(я ждала тебя намного дольше, подожду ещё)

чунмён кивнула, и сехун действительно уехал один, сказав, что будет писать, звонить и приедет обязательно потом. _к ней_.

и он писал, звонил, и приезжал каждые выходные, но чунмён вдруг осознала, что это всё не то. словно весь смысл её любви был в том, что она безответная. а сейчас сехун был весь для неё и всё, что он делал было только для неё. даже сеул был для чунмён.

а чунмён — что чунмён? она вроде была рада всему, но ей чего-то не хватало. наверное, спокойствия. и за ним она пошла к тэён. 

как приходила всегда.

и всё повторялось.

чунмён плакала и не понимала, для чего эти слёзы, а тэён обнимала её, гладила по голове и пыталась успокоить, конечно, молча.

— почему, — всхлипывала чунмён, — почему, даже если мне хорошо, мне _не_ хорошо. почему я не могу просто этим наслаждаться.

и чунмён ждала от тэён её стандартное _ты такая глупая_ , но она не проронила ни слова. 

— тэён-а, скажи мне что-нибудь, — просила чунмён.

(я так не могу, мне тошно)

тэён тоже было тошно и хуже, чем ей, но об этом проще умолчать. никому не надо знать, насколько тебе плохо.

глаза чунмён напоминали грустное небо, и тэён так и не смогла стать для неё солнцем. и никогда уже не станет.

— чунмённи, я отпустила в своей жизни всех, — начала тэён, — я ломала себя сама. и мне, к сожалению, больше нечем тебе помочь.

чунмён смотрела на неё удивлённо, и до неё начинало доходить всё то, что она не замечала. тэён действительно ничем ей не поможет.

она не смогла помочь себе.

ни одна из них за всё это время не помогла друг другу.

а ещё—

— прости меня? — чунмён всё ещё на что-то надеялась.

— поздно, милая моя, — и тэён позволила себе коснуться её щеки. и в этом жесте была вся её нежность, которую она так хотела ей когда-то отдать. но она не нужна была чунмён.

(знаешь, я разбила человеку сердце и себе — жизнь)

(а когда появилась ты, я думала, что всё будет иначе) 

— но так и не стало, — сказала чунмён.

— не стало, — подтвердила тэён, — а ты наконец-то получила то, что хотела, и я прошу тебя: держись за это.

тэён вытирала слёзы чунмён и улыбалась.

(только со мной тебе всегда было легче и спокойнее)

(жаль, ты всё равно этого не поняла)

— я слишком долго тебя ждала, — сказала тэён, но так и не дала себе заплакать. ещё не настолько она была слаба.

(не пройдёт, не пройдёт)

(не прошло)

 

\\\

 

fund.


End file.
